Blind, then WHAT!
by Mooninlove
Summary: Chelsea had an accident that made her blind for two months, her best friend Vaughn helps her in her farm until she recovers and then... WTF! What happened to Chelsea's farm!
1. Holy shit!

**Hii, i made this harvest moon fan fic… well, english isn't my mother language so please forgive me if you think my writing is rough and has mistakes…**

**Harvest moon belongs to natsume**

**Chapter 1**

**Holy shit!**

Everything started with a visit to the mines. Chelsea hoped to find pretty rocks to sell and make money to buy some animals at Mirabelle's shop. That's when it happened; there was a terrible earthquake that shook Volcano Island and made the mines crumble. Chelsea couldn't make it out on time and a big rock fell on her head, leaving her unconsciousness. She woke up a week later in Taro's house, her wounds tended by Doctor Trent. She couldn't see…

Doctor Trent explained that her blindness was only temporary but he didn't know when she was going to recover; she was lucky to be alive. Chelsea was lucky she had good friends that offered to help her in her farm until then; specially her best friend, a male cowboy named Vaughn. He was Mirabelle's nephew and Julia's cousin (another of her good friends).

Vaughn decided to take a break from his work as an animal trader – something that Mirabelle agreed on considering the situation – and moved with her in her farm, to the extra room Chelsea added in one of her house expansions.

Two months passed and Chelsea worked in her farm in little chores like feeding her animals and brushing them. She had memorized the position of the stuff in her house and the distance between her house and the barn; Vaughn helped her by planting and tending crops, milking the cows, etc.

—V..g.n .ou! – Someone shouted, Chelsea woke up slowly.

—IDIOT! She is blind not deaf! – Vaughn's furious voice shouted. Chelsea saw her clock, it was 7am… wait… she… saw her clock!

Chelsea couldn't believe it, was it a dream? She pinched her face. It wasn't a dream! Everything still looked blurry but she could finally see! The brunette got out of her bed and went to look at herself on the mirror, she touched her face and hair, it had gotten longer. She happily ran out of her room and found a red faced Vaughn fighting with her crush, Denny, on the living room.

—I can see… HOLY SHIT! – Chelsea shouted in disbelieve. Her house wasn't the same as she could remember, first of all, the color of the walls was white (before it was a pretty orange she specially ordered), there was a huge blue carpet covering her precious wood floor (specially ordered too), her kitchen cabinets were splattered with a weird black substance, when she looked out of her window she saw a big hole in the middle of her property and there were more surprise ahead.

—Oh man… I better get going and tell everyone the news – Denny said and before Vaughn or Chelsea could react, he got out of the house.

—Chelsea… you can see…

Chelsea turned her head to Vaughn, there was fire in her eyes and her right hand was prepared to hit someone.

—Oh, of course I can see, my dear friend – Chelsea smiled – I can see that you made something to my house! – The infuriated Chelsea jumped on Vaughn and took him by the collar of his shirt – What the fuck happened here?

—I can explain it – Vaughn said coldly

—What the hell is that hole in the ground?

—A pool – Vaughn said dryly

—What happened to my house?

—I was fixing the TV and an accident happened – Vaughn poker face started to break and his left eye started to twitch – But I could clean the couch…

Chelsea resisted the urge to hit his best buddy and let him go; she sat on her couch and tried to relax.

—Then… I will leave now, you don't need me anymore – Vaughn started to walk to the door hoping to save himself from hell but he wasn't fast enough…

—Oh no, no, no, no! – Chelsea tackled Vaughn making him fall hard on the floor, then she sat on top of him grabbing the collar of his shirt again – You are not going anywhere! You will stay here until everything is fixed! Understood? - Vaughn nodded and blushed, Chelsea blushed too and stood up – Hump, whatever… Are there any more surprises I haven't seen?

Vaughn though for a moment. Yes, there were a lot of surprises he didn't want Chelsea to find out and most of them weren't related to her house. What to do? Spill the bins and be killed? Or let her uncover the surprises one by one and have a chance of living? Well, the choice was evident…

—Hump – The white haired guy that was still lying on the floor stood up and put on his best poker face – Maybe some – Chelsea face palmed…

—Why is there a "pool" in my backyard?

—Let's say Denny and I were drunk and though your property had enough space for a pool… – Chelsea looked at Vaughn, dumbfounded – We dug all Friday night, sorry… I was planning on refilling it later.

—How the hell I didn't notice the noises?

—You are a frigging heavy sleeper – Vaughn said with a smirk on his lips, Chelsea punched his arm. Chelsea being a heavy sleeper was the reason for most of the other "surprises" still to be discovered by her.

—You are lucky I'm thankful you helped me in the farm these months, or that "pool" would be your tomb now – Said Chelsea with a smile and Vaughn swallowed.


	2. Pony bathroom Sexy pajamas

**Hi, wow, it's been a long time… hehe sorry**

**Harvest moon belongs to Natsume**

**Thank you for all the people that is reading the story and those who made reviews. **

**Chapter 2**

**Pony bathroom. Sexy pajamas.**

—I need to relax; I'm going to take a bath – Said Chelsea. She wasn't prepared for more surprises today; her head was starting to hurt. Vaughn nodded with agreement and Chelsea started walking to her bathroom, when realization came to Vaughn.

—Wait! – He shouted, but it was too late. Chelsea has already opened the bathroom and looked inside, horrified.

—No… not my beautiful bathroom!

It was too much for Chels. She lost consciousness, her head throbbing in pain. Everything she had worked hard for was changed in a way she didn't like… Oh, Vaughn… When you dared to touch her bathroom you signed your death wish!

**OOO**

Past before accident:

—He he! Look, Vaughn. I picked this color for my bathroom. It was really hard to find – Said Chelsea with a happy grin on her face and showing him the sample.

—What the hell Chels… that's ugly… and pink…

—Oh shut up – Chelsea showed him her tongue – It's pretty cute. Besides, it's not like you are going to live with me, anyway.

—What if we get married? You will have to change that ugly color – Said Vaughn half joking.

—I would never get married with my best friend, idiot – Chels laughed… ouch, that hurt Vaughn.

—Of course…

**OOO**

Chelsea opened her eyes; it was blurry, more than before.

—Chels…

—Argh! Vaughn! How could you do that to my bathroom? – Chelsea jumped out if her bed (Vaughn brought her there after she fainted) and tried to hit Vaughn on the face, failing miserably. Her head felt heavy and she started to feel dizzy.

—Idiot! – Vaughn grabbed her and put her back on her bed – Don't you understand? If you strain yourself so much, you will lose your sight again! – Vaughn leaned and kissed her forehead softly, Chels was speechless… What? – Forget the stupid bathroom. I will fix it later – Vaughn suddenly realized what he had done and blushed – I… I`m going to tend the crops – He went out of the room almost running.

What was that? Why did he kiss Chels? And he looked like he was used to it… wait… that soft touch of his lips was really familiar to Chels, from the time she was blind… She thought those were only his fingers touching her forehead but…

Chelsea blushed in confusion.

**OOO**

Past after accident:

A week passed since Vaughn moved in with Chels. He quickly became accustomed to the work in the farm and was rather… happy to be living with her; there was only one problem, the bathroom. Every time he entered there he had to contain the urges of throwing up. The walls were all pink but what was more traumatic was that mural of a pony with big, round and terrifying eyes, just behind the toilet; always looking at him while he peed. That pony was painted there by Will as a gift for Chelsea, but even Will admitted to Vaughn that he thought it was a creepy place to paint that kind of thing.

One day, he couldn't stand it anymore, he brought some pink paint (from Chels barn) and painted the place where the pony was; he called Will to ask him to paint the pony again when Chelsea recovered and he wasn't there to see it anymore. But after a month passed he felt the sudden urge to paint the entire bathroom with light blue. And while he was doing it (while Chels was asleep) he thought of those words he told Chelsea once "What if we get married?" Those words made him stop painting… what was he thinking? Being childish like that…

He stopped painting and the bathroom stayed pink with light blue stains.

**OOO**

Chelsea woke up after falling asleep. It was 5 pm, when she saw this, she was happy she could see, but then… she realized that she hadn't feed her animals! She went to her closet to change to her work clothes. She quickly took off the long nightgown she was using and opened the drawer to save it, when she noticed…

—What… what is this? – She quickly took off all the pajamas from the drawer and put them on her bed. There they were her old pajamas and some new ones she hadn't seem before.

**OOO**

Past, after accident:

—Hey Chels, what's with those old pajamas? That one looks like an obese person's shirt – Said Vaughn to Chelsea while she was washing her clothes.

—Shut up and continue watching tv! – Chelsea was in bad mood, she could hear her favorite show on tv but she couldn't see it.

—Hump – Vaughn got quiet for some seconds before talking again – What's your size?

—What size? – Said Chelsea losing her patience.

—Clothes.

—It's S.

—S? I thought you were an M – Said Vaughn thinking on her boobs and other curves.

—It's S! I'm not that fat! – Chelsea repeated losing her patience.

—I'm not saying you are…

The next day, Vaughn disappeared after doing the farm chores. He came back at night with a bag full of new pajamas and nightgowns he bought in a neighbor island. Chelsea was dumbfounded but received the gifts gratefully… well, it was true that some of her pajamas were really old and some had holes…

**OOO**

Now, she could see her new pajamas. The one she was using before was the most decent of all… The nightgowns, even thought they were long and covered the boobs well; the rest of their fabrics were really transparent and showed all her body. Some of the pajamas were theme related. A police girl… a nurse…

Chelsea couldn't help but shout in anger.

—VAUGHN?

Vaughn, that was watching tv ran worried to see what had happened and when he opened the door, he saw an almost naked Chelsea covering the front of her body with a bunch of pajamas. After he finally recovered his senses (and finally saw her face), he saw how her face could transmit one phrase: "I WILL KILL YOU!"


	3. I bought them for you

**Thanks for the reviews \w/ **

**Harvest moon belongs to natsume.**

**Chapter 3**

**I bought them for you**

—So… how many people? – Asked Chelsea after she kicked Vaughn out off her room and dressed up.

—How many people what? – Said Vaughn, still rubbing his back (where he was kicked). The image of the half naked Chelsea was going around his mind.

—How many people have seen me with these? Hey, pay attention! – Vaughn wasn't looking into her eyes while she was talking, that made her really mad

—Uh? – He wasn't really concentrated on paying attention to her – me… Duh…

—Don't duh me! – Chelsea pushed Vaughn – So… no one else

—Well… two more people… - Said Vaughn and Chelsea grabbed him by the collar.

—Who?

—Pierre and Sabrina – Said Vaughn quickly, Chelsea released him and took a deep breath – Don't worry, they said they would keep it secret.

—Which pajama I was wearing when Pierre saw me?

—Nurse.

**OOO**

Past after pajamas:

It happened a week after Vaughn bought the pajamas. It was one of the best weeks he had in a long time. Monday and Tuesday it was police girl, awesome. Wednesday and Thursday it was the red gown, hot! Nice panties. Friday and Saturday it was the black gown, this is heaven. And Sunday it was the nurse outfit, just magical.

Now it was Monday again, it was early in the morning and Vaughn was preparing breakfast; he couldn't help but stare at Chelsea who was sitting on her couch with that hot nurse themed pajama on. The perfect week was turning into a nightmare, he wanted to do more than looking, but… hell… he couldn't.

Then, everything got worse. That day was harvest time and some of the cucumber plants were ready. If Vaughn knew he would be suffering like this he wouldn't have agreed on letting Chelsea help with the harvest. Every time she picked one of the cucumbers, he had to hit himself on the face to concentrate on something else. He couldn't believe he was thinking badly of cucumbers…

Finally, the day was over and they returned to the house. Chelsea changed to her nurse pajamas and Vaughn decided to take a cold shower. When he got out the bathroom he got petrified when he saw the scene in front of him. There was Pierre in the living room, talking with Chelsea; but that wasn't what scared Vaughn; it was the look in Pierre's eyes… he was furious. After a while, Chelsea went to sleep.

—So… you bought those pajamas to my little cute sister – Ironically (because of his height) Pierre considered Chelsea as a little sister. He sometimes came to the farm to search for good ingredients.

—What if I did…?

—I know your feelings Vaughn… but you shouldn't take advantage of her while she is blind…

—I'm not… her old pajamas were is bad shape… I just bought her new ones – Vaughn was… scared? It was the first time he saw Pierre this serious.

—You… you don't understand? – Pierre got close to him – Vaughn. If you touch one hair of my dear little sister, you will be in deep shit – This, he told him in his usual cheery voice, but that just made it scarier. Vaughn nodded and Pierre left with some cucumbers.

**OOO**

Chelsea gasped. His dear older brother saw her like that… she hoped he didn't think she was a pervert…

—And Sabrina? – Chelsea was trying to calm herself; she didn't want to worsen her condition.

—Red nightgown.

**OOO**

Past after Pierre:

That was scary, really scary. The memory of Pierre's visit helped him to forget about doing more than looking and maybe that was for the best.

—I can't believe I'm scared of a dwarf…

—What? – Said Chelsea confused. That night, she was using the red nightgown again – Is the Chucky movie on tv? – this was a serious question. She really wanted to see that movie…

—No – He said dryly, trying to look away.

Someone knocked the door and before Vaughn could eve gasp the situation, Chelsea went to open it.

—Chel…! – Said a voice Vaughn knew well. It was Sabrina, his old crush before he knew Chels.

He quickly went to the front door and dragged Sabrina in.

—Am I interrupting something? – Said Sabrina after Vaughn closed the front door.

—No? – answered Chelsea

—But… - Sabrina looked at Vaughn who was trying to communicate with her by signs.

—Chels, I think she is thirsty, could you please bring her water? – Said Vaughn and Chelsea started to get suspicious by this weird polite way of speaking.

—Yeah… sure… - Chelsea started walking slowly to the kitchen, touching the stuff at her sides to guide her there.

—Don't say anything…

—So… she doesn't know…

—That's right, I didn't think it was bad until Pierre's visit the other day – he said in a whisper.

—Look, Vaughn… I don't know what kind of education you received, but this is wrong.

—Please…

—Very well… only this time… - Sabrina sighted.

—So, why did you come this late in the night? – Asked Chelsea who just returned with a glass of water.

—Ah yes! I'm getting married Chels! – Sabrina quickly forgot about the incident – Mark proposed to me after our date tonight!

—Oh my god! Congrats – The girls hugged and talked about girls stuff.

**OOO**

—Why Vaughn? why did you buy me these things? – Fire on her eyes.

—Hump… I thought they would fit you – Vaughn with his usual poker face

—Do you think I'm a whore or something? – She was prepared to kick him where it hurt more.

—I think… you are beautiful – He said dryly and honest.


	4. Help, pig attack

**Hii, This chapter isn't too funny OTL I'm sorry**

**Harvest moon belongs to Natsume.**

**Chapter 4**

**Help, pig attack.**

—I think… you are beautiful – There was an awkward silence after Vaughn said those words, Chelsea's face calmed down.

—Yeah, right… oh man, I will let you go this time… just because I know you well… - Chelsea entered her room and grabbed all the sexy pajamas – And, some of these are rather nice, I will sure use them if I get married! – Chelsea laughed and saved them in the drawer, then she closet the door with a strong kick, leaving Vaughn outside.

—She is… really mad – Though Vaughn and left the house.

**OOO**

—So… that's what happened – Vaughn told Denny everything. They were in the restaurant right now.

—Man, you didn't tell me about those pajamas before; I would have visited… ouch! – Denny received a hit on his back – I'm joking; I know she is yours… ouch!

**OOO**

Past before accident:

Chelsea was walking on the beach; spring had just started and she decided to go fishing. There was Denny, fishing as usual.

—Denny! – Chelsea ran to him and hugged him.

—Hey girl! – Denny returned the hug. Both of them decided to fish together.

It was a fun day, they talked about fishes and the sea… and they even saw the sunset together. Well, for any girl, this would be a romantic setting... Chelsea liked Denny, he was handsome and caring and a very good friend of her; "maybe I could be his girlfriend" Chelsea thought, still remembering the rejection received from the cowboy.

—I like you Denny… - Chelsea leaned her head on Denny's shoulder.

—I'm sorry Chels… but I like someone else – Denny patted Chelsea head kindly – I might be your crush, but I'm not your love right? – Denny laughed and Chelsea smiled.

**OOO**

—Man, she would be yours if you hadn't say that that time… - Denny blurted out.

—What are you talking about?

—Oh forget it…

**OOO**

Past before accident, last year's fall:

It was really cold that day, all the male youngsters of the island went to get drunk and forget about the weather outside. After drinking a lot, they started singing and dancing and were quickly kicked out from the restaurant.

—Ahhhh! Here she co-mes. Vaugy love love! – Shouted the drunk Mark. They got close to Chelsea who was gathering some lumber.

—Hell guys… what the hell were you drinking? – Chelsea made a disgusted face.

—Oh god! You smell awful… where you cleaning cow's dum-p to-day? – Asked Elliot, covering his nose.

—It isn't right to say that to a la…dy! – Shouted Will, almost unable to stand well, he was a weak drinker.

—Yeah, yeah… - Said Chelsea, she wanted to leave soon.

—Hey Vaugy, even if she smells bad you still like Chels don't you? – Asked Denny. Truth was, he wasn't really drunk and was playing cupid.

—What the heeell, who woub like a gil that always smeeells like poop? Even if she takes a showa the smell doesn't leave…! – Vaughn was really drunk, let's say, he drank what Denny hasn't.

—I see… - Chelsea left quickly, that hurt! – Vaughn, you idiot!

—But if it is Chels… - Vaughn passed away and started snoring.

**OOO**

—Now that I think about it… it was rather stupid, I can't believe two people can be this childish – After that, Denny decided to stop playing cupid.

—What are you saying to yourself? stop that and help me! – Said Vaughn losing his patience.

—Look Vaughn. Chelsea won't understand if you don't tell her directly!

—Hump, I know that, I'm just not good in saying that kind of stuff.

—Then, start being good! Start by telling her the rest of the stuff that happened while she was blind…

—I want to die old – Vaughn said dryly

—She won't kill you if you explain why you did all those things! – Shouted Denny. "I hope she doesn't" Denny thought to himself.

—Yeah right… like I could tell her that I used to kiss her while she was asleep…

—Hell… I hope you didn't do more than that – Said a female voice behind them, it was Julia, and at her side there was Lily.

—Were the kisses on the lips? – Lily smirked.

—What if they where… and of course I didn't do anything else, who do you think I am…

Julia sat at his side and grabbed the collar of his shirt.

—Stop playing around with Chels! You, stupid idiot. Be serious! – A malign aura was surrounding her – If you weren't my cousin I would have killed you by now! Now go and tell her your feelings or I will kill you the next time I see you!

Vaughn was kicked out of the restaurant. He didn't want to come back yet to the farm, so he decided to do something he hadn't done in a long time. He went to feed the pig at Mushroom Island. He freed the pig some time ago so it could eat mushrooms and he didn't have to go that long way to feed it.

He wasn't expecting that the pig would be furious at him; after all, it got cold and wet under the spring's rain, it had to search frenetically for food, and was almost killed by Shea when he confused it as a wild animal. Vaughn ran for his life, the pig was just behind him.

—Help! – He shouted, the pig getting closer and closer. He had no option but to climb one of the giant mushrooms to save his ass. The pig was vigilant, it never left his place and watched Vaughn losing his strength. "Just a little longer and your ass will be mine" that's what the pig would say if he could talk.

Bad luck for the pig, Vaughn was rather strong after all that farm work. Some hours passed, Vaughn was almost at his limit when…

—Mr. Chumy! – A voice Vaughn knew well shouted. It was Chelsea. Pig and master reunited and hugged after two months of not seeing each other – What are you doing here Mr. Chumy?

—Chels… - Said Vaughn in a pledging voice.

—Vaughn! So that's where you were… What the hell are you doing up there?

—Just… take that pig into the shack! – Chelsea obeyed almost peeing herself from laughing. She came back after a while – Is it done? – Chelsea nodded and he started going down. He looked at Chelsea; for some reason, it felt safe to look at her from that place – Chels, I'm sorry about the pajamas, I really thought you would look good on them.

—What are you talking about now…? come down – Said Chelsea, blushing.

—Hey Chels, I promise I will fix everything… And it will be just as before.


	5. Temptation and the ghost of her ex

**Thank you for reading and thanks for the reviews w **

**This chapter is kind of… too sweet? OTL**

**Harvest moon belongs to Natsume**

**Chapter 5**

**Temptation and the ghost of her ex.**

It was one week after Vaughn had moved in with Chelsea. It all started when Chelsea felt asleep on her couch one rainy day. The weather wasn't relaxing, it was chaotic and thunders were heard every second.

Vaughn was drinking some coffee, it was only 6pm and he didn't have to do much work that day; only feed the animal and see how the rain felt.

—I'm so bored… stupid TV cable, not working in a little storm like this… And you… what the hell! Even if it's this noisy you still sleep like a rock – Though Vaughn while he saw the sleeping Chelsea, now that he thought about it, it was the first time he saw her sleeping for so long.

Seven o'clock, eight o'clock. The noisy storm not calmed yet. Hyperactive feet and legs. Vaughn crossed his legs, and then he got up and got close to Chelsea. It would be crazy to go to visit Denny in that weather; that crazy purple bandana man lived just beside the sea.

—I'm booored! Wake up Chels! – He said loudly, Chelsea didn't move – I can't believe this – Vaughn poked Chelsea a little, she still didn't move – Chels? – He worriedly checked if she was breathing. Of course she was.

In the next thirty minutes, Vaughn found what to do. He shouted; grabbed a cube of ice from the refrigerator and put it on Chelsea's arm; made barking sounds; made her dog lick her face; painted her face with a marker; shake her a couple of times; grabbed her like a princess and spin; put her back on the couch; hug her; shake her again; kissed her cheek; touched her lips and kissed them… Chelsea while all of this happened only reacted a couple of times, just moving a little and sometimes snoring.

—The next morning, she found herself in her room. She knew she was there because of the vanilla smell, the soft feeling of her bed and the feeling of some of her stuffed animals at her side. She slowly got up and went out of her bedroom, following the walls.

—Oh good morning – Said Vaughn's voice, she got a little surprised. He was preparing breakfast.

—Ah! Good morning – She continued walking and sat on a chair – When did I go to my bedroom?

—Hump… I left you there. You were heavy – He said, joking.

—I see… – She got a little mad but still blushed.

—You are making me cook… I hate to cook…

—Ha ha, do you want me to get burned? – Chelsea smiled

—Of course not – Vaughn got out of the kitchen and saw the smiling Chelsea… The plates on his hands felt and broke – Fuuu… – He had forgotten to erase the marker on her face, and tried in vain to contain his laugher.

—What the hell happened? What was that noise? Hey! Are you chocking? – Chelsea got up and slowly started to get close to him. She was close, and her feet were bare. Vaughn quickly noticed this and carried her – What? Hey! – Shouted Chelsea on Vaughn's shoulder.

—Are you crazy? There is broken glass everywhere. What if you got hurt…?

—Tsk I know, I could hear it. But man, you were making some weird noises; I thought something may have happened to you - Vaughn left Chelsea on the chair again and went to clean the mess.

—It's nothing, you stay there…

**OOO**

Present:

—Vaughn! Where are my expensive china plates?

**OOO**

—Again, another stupid rainy day, and Chelsea looks like she will sleep through it again – Though Vaughn while seeing Chelsea sleep on her couch – This woman sure is a heavy sleeper…

It was the next day, the second time in a row that rained.

—Should I play again? – Vaughn laughed and the same process of trying to wake her up was repeated – Why don't you wake up…? – Asked Vaughn after the "princess grab spin" – Do you really want me to kiss you? – He smirked and leaned, touching her lips with his. This time the kiss was more serious and intense. His head was spinning and his hand started to caress her face. He hugged her and suddenly… "TAWK!"

He received a hit on his head. Not strong enough to do any serious damage, but it still hurts!

—W-ha-t? – He left Chelsea on the couch and looked around. "TAWK!" Again!

—Leave Lady Chelsea alone! You pervert! – Said a tiny voice. Vaughn couldn't see where it came from.

—Who… Who is there? – The invisible being continued attacking Vaughn.

—I'm the ghost of Chelsea's ex lover! If you do something to her again you will receive my wrath! Buhhhhhh – The tiny voice said, Vaughn furrowed his eyebrows "TAWK!"

—Ouch! Ouch! Come here and fight! – Vaughn walked a little and heard like he stepped on something – huh?

—Oh noooo! He stepped on El! – Said another tiny voice – I knew this was a bad idea! Quickly, pick El and let's get out of here! – Some more tiny voices were heard and then they just disappeared. Vaughn was freaked out.

**OOO**

Present:

—VAUGHN STEPPED ON EL? – Said the crying Chelsea. The poor El was resting on his tiny bed.

—He was smooching you, smooching! – Lagoon said to Chelsea but she didn't understand, or maybe didn't want to give herself hopes?

**OOO**

It was addicting. Every night after that, Vaughn entered her bedroom after she felt asleep and gave her a quick peck on the lips; then he looked around a little scared of the "ghost" and left.

**OOO**

Present:

—I should stop doing this… If she wakes up while I kiss her she will kill me… – Though Vaughn while he leaned and gave her a kiss. But for his surprise, the kiss was returned – W-ha-t? – He thought and opened his eyes in shock, her eyes were closed and she suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck, he closed his eyes and continued the kiss, confused… was this really happening? The kiss stopped and he opened his eyes again, her eyes were still closed. She turned around on her bed still grabbing his neck and making him loose his balance and fall at her side. "Snore" She was still asleep hugging him like a stuffed toy…


End file.
